Sonic IDW (film)
Sonic IDW is a 3D cartoon, based on the IDW Publishing, and 3D models taken from Sonic Forces. Contents https://sonicfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Sonic_IDW_(film)# hide#Plot #Characters #Starring #Soundtrack ##Sonic IDW - OST ##Sonic IDW - OST [Score] #Trivia PlotEditar :Main article: Sonic the Hedgehog Issues 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 and 12. After the events of Sonic Forces, Sonic discovers that after the last battle, that his main villain Dr. Eggman has disappeared. Suddenly, in one city he notices the attack of Badniks - Eggman's robots. Residents of the city tried to protect themselves from them with their guns - Wispons. Sonic comes to the rescue, but suddenly he faces four Egg Hammers and is hard for him to beat, but here he is saved by Tails. Together they defeat the three Egg Hammers, but suddenly the last Egg Hammer and the rest of Badniks flee the city. Tails closes the gates of the city, and Sonic destroys the rest of the robots. After the victory, Tails reports that after the victory over Eggman and his troops, they, it turns out, broke the control of the Eggman Empire, therefore an invasion of the army of robots appears. Sonic promised Tails that he would be careful, Tails decided to stay in the city to help the residents fix the city. Sonic runs away, but the robot Flapper, who is watching the camera, is watching him. And a suspicious unseen figure that sits in a chair is looking at the camera. Sonic in the same farm are fighting with Death Crab - a huge robot. After the victory, all the farmers admired the hero. But then the Crab is going to hit Sonic with a laser, but this laser destroys Amy Rose with her Piko Piko Hammer. Amy strongly asks Sonic to return to the Resistance, but he refuses. Suddenly they learn that Badniks' army is attacking again, Sonic and Amy are attacking. They meet a huge Blowfish Transporter, which is the shelter of Badniks. Amy hit Sonic with a hammer, and Sonic took off and destroyed the shelter. But the unseen figure became very angry that he sent Orbot and Cubot to come up with a plan, Orbot suggested about some two skunks hooligans. Sonic leaves one in another city and meets Knuckles the Echidna, which he has already managed to destroy one of the Super Badnik. One resident tells Sonic and Knuckles that after the war, two skunk hooligans named Rough and Tumble kidnapped all Wisps and Wispons. Sonic and Knuckles made their way through the warehouse and found the captured Wisps in the capsules. Through the warehouse, they snuck in and look at Rough and Tumble, who the poor inhabitants serve him. Sonic and Knuckles began to fight skunks that a little Knuckles did not get poisoned by the smell of Rough. Sonic quickly called all Wisps, and together they drove Rough and Tumble out of the city, and Sonic and Knuckles returned all Wispons to the inhabitants. The unseen figure saw everything with the help of Flapper's camera and was glad that when Knuckles left, the figure had a chance to take the Master Emerald from Angel Island. Sonic went to another city and saw that Tangle the Lemur was killing robots Egg Pawns with the help of his long tail. And together they began to fight Badniks. But suddenly the fire began to destroy other robots, and at this place Blaze the Cat appeared, which had just returned from its own world. Suddenly, huge Moto Bugs appeared, and three of them learn that the shelter of these Moto Bugs is a huge Buzz Bomber, Blaze throws Sonic into the Buzz Bomber and destroys him. Tangle was amazed to get up Blaze. That night, the real doctor Eggman is hiding around the house, who promised to return. Sonic and Espio the Chameleon attack Badniks together and come to the same farm that Vector the Crocodile and the Charmy Bee are waiting for. But then Mr. Tinker with green trousers, who used to be Eggman, appears with them with small children. Sonic was amazed, but one old man in this farm explained that this was indeed Eggman, but he had amnesia when, after the war, he was found in the farm and the inhabitants made him a good mechanic. And suddenly in the forest robots are attacking again, Chaotix and Sonic are attacking. Charmy accidentally noticed Flapper with a camera and explodes, an unseen figure got angry that the camera was broken. Sonic and Chaotix returned to Mr. Tinker, and he said that he could finish Eggman Land. Sonic was surprised what his “Eggman Land” would be, hopefully not evil. Hearing about this, Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat appeared and gathered to destroy Mr. Tinker first to take Dr. Eggman. Sonic is trying to explain to Shadow that this is just a misunderstanding, but the black hedgehog did not believe it. Sonic and Shadow run away into the forest and began to fight each other. Vector, Espio and Charmy decided to help Sonic, but they are delayed by Rouge. Sonic tries to stop Shadow and explain that he remembered how Eggman sometimes helped them save the world (events from Sonic Adventure 2 and Shadow the Hedgehog), and what Shadow used to want to kill Sonic. Shadow decided to check back in the city, and Mr. Tinker hid in the barn just in case. But Shadow finds him and asks right now what his “Eggman Land” is. When Sonic returned too, it turns out that “Eggman Land” is the usual fun amusement park for children, which some things are made of Badniks. An unseen figure called Orbot and Cubot to get Egg Fleets to get to Angel Island. But an unseen figure turned out to be Dr. Eggman. Something is strange... Egg Fleets are already flying, Sonic and Tails are flying on a plane Tornado. Sonic sneaks through one of the Egg Fleet and quickly sneaks in to the main cabin and meets Eggman. Sonic immediately guesses that this is not real Eggman, and someone else. Then this Eggman began to turn into someone, and Sonic finds out that it turns out that that suspicious Eggman figure is a disguised Neo Metal Sonic. Sonic recalls the events of Sonic Heroes, how Sonic defeated him, and how Metal Sonic locked Eggman in prison until victory. Sonic hit Neo Metal Sonic, and he copied his abilities and began to fight with his copy. Sonic is trying to escape, but Neo Metal Sonic summoned an army of Egg Pawns and prepared guns, but that was not the case. After the destruction of Egg Pawns and cannons, Neo Metal Sonic still grabbed Sonic with his bare hands and tried to throw him into the abyss. But Sonic said “I never fear the fall,” quickly escaped and landed on a plane Tornado where Tails was waiting. Sonic and Tails flew into the Resistance HQ and told Amy and Knuckles everything what had happened. And Neo Metal Sonic managed to get to Angel Island. Sonic sneaks into one of Eggman's bases to find out what Neo Metal Sonic's plans has now. Flying Badniks attack him, but Silver the Hedgehog comes to his aid. And suddenly some suspicious destroys Badniks, Silver suspects that this is the Guardian Angel, who during the war did not participate in the Resistance. Sonic and Silver meet with the five of the Wisps and the real Guardian Angel - Whisper the Wolf, who tried to open the gate with her Variable Wispon with different types of Wispons. After opening the gate, they all attack Super Badnik. After the destruction of Super Badnik, Sonic, Silver, Whisper and Wisps found Eggnet - the main computer of Dr. Eggman. Eggnet's sonic was terribly surprised that Neo Metal Sonic had a cunning plan when Knuckles left Angel Island and left the Master Emerald unattended. Then Neo Metal Sonic is going to seize Angel Island and pick up the Master Emerald to destroy the whole world. Sonic then quickly calls Knuckles and Amy, who at that time told Knuckles something amiss, about Angel Island. But Neo Metal Sonic still captured Angel Island and began to use the Master Emerald as a throne. In Resistance HQ, there was a general meeting at Knuckles and all the heroes gathered (Sonic, Tails, Amy, Tangle, Blaze, Silver, Whisper, Shadow, Rouge, Vector, Espio and Charmy). Blaze said she could destroy Neo Metal Sonic with her Sol Emeralds, but Sonic did not allow her, because Neo Metal Sonic could copy Blaze's abilities. Amy figured out how to get to Angel Island, everyone will fly away on a flying warship. All set off, but the robots bummed the Resistance battleship and it begins to fall. Sonic and Knuckles sat on Extreme Gears and fly away, Blaze with his Sol Emeralds transformed into Burning Blaze. After the fall, all escaped from the ship. But one problem - Shadow is gone! Sonic and Knuckles reached the statue of Dr. Eggman, but it turned out the altar with the Master Emerald is inside this statue. Sonic and Knuckles entered it, and there just waited for them at the Master Emerald Neo Metal Sonic. Neo Metal Sonic with the help of Master Emerald's energy transforms into Super Neo Metal Sonic and began to fight with Sonic and Knuckles. Amy and the Resistance began to fight the army of robots and his Egg Fleets. Burning Blaze prepared her last blow, she set fire to all Egg Fleets, and then she barely managed to fly to the cliff to lose the power of Sol Emeralds. And Tails sat down in one of the Egg Fleets and started shooting at the robots. Meanwhile, in the city, Mr. Tinker plays the melody in “Eggman Land”. But suddenly he was abducted by the very hooligans Rough and Tumble. Sonic and Knuckles are defeated by Super Neo Metal Sonic. But suddenly Shadow came to the rescue and with the help of Chaos Spear, he blasted Super Neo Metal Sonic, who lost his power as Master of Emerald and became an ordinary Neo Metal Sonic. Shadow appeared to be in vain here, although he saved their lives, Sonic was afraid that Neo Metal Sonic would copy Shadow's abilities right now. But it was too late. Neo Metal Sonic copies the abilities of the Ultimate Life Form and began to turn into a monster. Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow had escaped from the statue, but suddenly the statue was destroyed, and Angel Island began to fall, because without the Master Emerald he begins to lose the power of the island. And before the eyes of Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow a new serious transformation from the Master Emerald and copying of Sonic and Shadow appeared - Master Overlord. Knuckles quickly calls Amy on a walkie-talkie so that Blaze can once again become a Burning Blaze, but this is not the case. Master Overlord grabs Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow with his hand and flies away from the falling island. Vector tried to persuade Tails to bum straight at Egg Fleet directly at the monster, but he was afraid to get into Sonic, Knuckles or Shadow. Sonic has a ripe plan, everyone distracts Master Overlord, and Knuckles will try to pull Master Emerald out of the monster's chest. No sooner said than done. While they were fighting there, in one of the secret base of Eggman Rough and Tumble, they locked and tied Mr. Tinker to the table. And in the database appeared Rough's and Tumble's boss - the platypus Dr. Starline. He decided to turn Mr. Tinker into Dr. Eggman back and launched an electric current on him. Knuckles tries to pull out the Master Emerald, and the Resistance begins to attack. But slowly all began to fall into the abyss, but Silver managed to catch with the help of his telekinesis. Tails barely managed to shoot in the face a monster that he could catch Silver. Knuckles pulled Master Emerald and flew contentedly with him. Sonic launched the final attack, and the monster began to explode. And Knuckles barely managed to put Master Emerald in the altar, and the island almost flopped into the ocean, otherwise there would be a tsunami. The island’s power returned, and Angel Island finally rose up again. Resistance landed on the island, and suddenly Sonic and Tails find the broken ordinary Metal Sonic, and Shadow has gone somewhere. Sonic and Tails decided to repair the Metal Sonic, and when he woke up, got out from under the chains and ran away. In the Eggman's base, Starline's idea did not work, and Eggman began to repair Moto Bug. Eggman saw Metal Sonic, when he returned, he immediately had a memory of who he was, that for Metal Sonic, he had a memory when Eggman repaired Metal Sonic. Dr. Eggman met Dr. Starline, and he said that he had a special bracelet - Warp Topaz, and also got all seven Chaos Emeralds. Rough, Tumble, Orbot and Cubot were greatly surprised at the attitude of Eggman and Starline. And at this time, Sonic suggested Knuckles that it was not time to go home and return as commander to the Resistance. But Knuckles politely refused. He was so worried about Master Emerald that he decided to stay on guarding the island for a while. Sonic went to call the rest to go back home, first to Amy, then to Chaotix, Tangle and Whisper, Silver and Blaze. And when Sonic collided with Rouge, she said jokingly, Shadow left and would not return. But Sonic immediately guessed that it was a joke. They all got into Egg Fleet, Tails turns on the regime, and everyone takes off and flies off the island. Knuckles wishes them good luck and new adventures. After the credits, Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, Metal Sonic, Starline, Rough and Tumble decided to join forces, Eggman came up with a cunning plan and promised that the world would soon be under their power again. And what happens next, it will be in the continuation of the film - Sonic IDW 2: Infection. CharactersEditar *Avatar (Mentioned) *Badniks **Anton (multiple) **Blowfish Transporter **Buzz Bomber **Egg Pawn (multiple) **Egg Walker (multiple) **Flapper **Hoverby (multiple) **Moto Bug (multiple) **Spina (multiple) **Super Badniks ***Death Crab ***Death Egg Robot sentinel ***E-106 Eta (Flashback) ***E-107 Theta ***Egg Hammer (x4) *Black Arms (Mentioned) *Blaze the Cat **Burning Blaze *Chaotix **Charmy Bee **Espio the Chameleon **Vector the Crocodile *Cubot *Dr. Eggman *Dr. Starline *Elder Scruffy *Flicky (multiple) *Metal Sonic **Neo Metal Sonic ***Master Overlord ***Super Neo Metal Sonic *Hooligans (Mentioned) *Jackal Squad (Mentioned) *Orbot *Picky *Pocky *Resistance **Amy Rose **Knuckles the Echidna **Miles "Tails" Prower *Ricky (multiple) *Rough the Skunk *Silver the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog **Super Sonic (Mentioned) *Tangle the Lemur *Team Dark **Rouge the Bat **Shadow the Hedgehog *Team Sonic (Mentioned) *Time Eater (Flashback) *Tumble the Skunk *Whisper the Wolf *Wisp **Blue Wisp (multiple) **Cyan Wisp **Green Wisp (multiple) **Indigo Wisp (multiple) **Ivory Wisp (multiple) **Orange Wisp (multiple) **Pink Wisp (multiple) **Red Wisp (multiple) **Violet Wisp (multiple) **White Wisp (multiple) ***Yacker (Flashback) **Yellow Wisp (multiple) StarringEditar *Dane Cook as Sonic *Arnold Schwarzenegger as Neo Metal Sonic *Bill Farmer as Tails *Michelle Ruff as Amy *David Cross as Knuckles *Laura Beily as Blaze *Julissa Aquirre as Tangle *Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman *Keith Silverstein as Vector *Matthew Mercer as Espio *Colleen Villard as Charmy *Michael Keaton as Shadow *Karen Strassman as Rouge *Andrea Libman as Whisper *Lou Romano as Silver *Kirk Thornton as Orbot *Wally Wingert as Cubot *Alexander Polinsky as Rough *Maurice LaMarche as Tumble *Wallace Shawn as Dr. Starline *Mike Pollock as Narrator *Additional Voices: **Colleen Villard **Travis Willingham **Cindy Robinson **Keith Silverstein **Quinton Flynn **Matthew Mercer **Kate Micucci ** SoundtrackEditar Many screenshots sound remixes from past games Sonic the Hedgehog CD, Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles, Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Heroes, Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic Rush, Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Sonic Unleashed, Sonic Colors, Sonic Generations and Sonic Forces. But the most important thing in the cartoon, it uses the melody "Theme of the Resistance" from Sonic Forces played by London Symphony Orchestra. Sonic IDW - OSTEditar #Crush 40 - Into the Wind - Opening Theme of Film #Zebrahead - All I Need - Opening Theme of Issue 7 #David Bowie - Jump They Say - Opening Theme of Issue 5 #Queen - Don't Stop Me Now - Only in End Credits #Crush 40 - All the Way - Theme in Issue 3 #Hoobastank - Let You Know - Opening Theme of Issue 9 #Fatboy Slim - Right Here, Ride On - Theme in Issue 9 #Weezer - Let It All Hang Out - Ending Theme of Film #London Symphony Orchestra - Theme of the Resistance (from Sonic Forces) - Main Theme Sonic IDW - OST ScoreEditar